


A Bit Not Good

by Glory1863



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Snibbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>. . . but at least Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are consistent, wherever they are and however they got there.  Flash fic told in snibbles (increments of 10 words).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/gifts).



"Pissing off the captain is a bit not good, Sherlock."


	2. Chapter 2

"Poaching Reed's bird is a bit not good, too, John."  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"I wasn't poaching, Sherlock. I was only chatting with Hoshi."


End file.
